Never Told A Lie
by LaurenBlack13
Summary: Kendall realizes something strange after moving to LA. What happens after Logan learns what Kendall's hiding?


******So... first M fanfic... don't mock.**

**The idea for this story actually came from a B.o.B. song that I heard on the radio on my way to school, so it's a little random.**

**Enjoy! Please review.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Never Told A Lie<strong>

Kendall Knight couldn't figure out what was wrong with him. He had been sneezing like crazy ever since he and his friends had arrived in LA. He had never had allergies back in Minnesota, so why was he here?

Kendall couldn't understand it. The more he thought about it, the more confused he became.

One day, James and Carlos commented on it.

"Dude, are you okay?" Carlos asked, worried, after one particularly violent sneeze.

"Yeah. Fine," Kendall ground out, slightly agitated.

"Are you sick or something?" James asked. "Do you need to go see a doctor?"

"Guys, I'm _fine._ It's probably just all the dust from moving." But even as Kendall muttered that excuse, another wave of nose tickling overwhelmed him, and he began sneezing.

His two friends looked at him in concern, but said nothing more, knowing it would only upset him.

After that incident, Kendall started paying more attention to when he would sneeze and why. What he discovered shocked him. Every time he lied, he sneezed.

It had never bothered him in Minnesota because he had never had that many things to lie about. He only had one true secret and he had promised himself to take _that_ secret to his grave. Logan, even if he was Kendall's best friend, could never know. Logan would hate him because of it.

Kendall figured that with all the stress from the band it had caused him to tell more and more little white lies, hence the sneezing.

He should have been disturbed be his newfound discovery, but Kendall decided to look on the bright side and view it as a chance to improve himself. He had never wanted to lie to anyone.

Weeks passed as Kendall tried to get over his sneezing issue. Things went pretty smooth until Jo asked him if he loved her. They were hanging out in her apartment, watching movies.

They had been dating ever since she had moved into the Palm Woods right after him. He faltered as he went to answer. He wanted to say "I love you" back, but he just couldn't.

"Jo, I'm sorry, but I can't do this anymore." He said to her. Kendall watched her face shatter.

"Why?" She practically screeched. He had expected her to take it bad, but maybe _bad_ wasn't a strong enough word.

"Um…" He couldn't lie, "I'm in love with someone else."

He face faltered for a moment, "Who?"

Damn, now he had to give a direct answer. "Logan."

"What?" She yelled, "Logan? _Logan_! You're gay?"

Kendall flinched. He was glad there was no one else in her apartment; she would have burst their ear drums.

"Yes, Logan. He has been with me through everything. I love him. I love him more that anyone else on this earth." Kendall stated, proud of the fact that he was in love with his best friend.

"Fine then!" She yelled, standing up and walking to her door. She opened the door forcefully and screamed at the top of her lungs, "Get out of my apartment you gay freak!"

Kendall stood and strolled out the door. It slammed behind him, biting him in the heels.

He was oddly okay with her reaction. He had accepted that he loved Logan, but Logan would never love him back. Logan wasn't gay.

He walked down the hall to the elevator and pressed the call button. When the doors slid open, he was surprised to see Camille standing in the elevator, looking pissed.

"What did you do?" She yelled at him. Camille stomped out of the elevator and backed him into the wall, finger pointing in his face. "She's been texting me these wild, crazy messages. I can't get two cents out of them. _What did you do!_?"

"She asked me if I loved her, I told her I was in love with someone else and that we should break up." Kendall quickly explained. His back was pressed up against the wall and his hands were by his face in the classic this-is-the-police-put-your-hands-up pose.

"Is that all?" She questioned, eyebrow rising.

"No. I kinda mentioned that I was gay and she freaked." He quietly said.

"Oh," Camille backed up from him, "I didn't know that. You're gay? Who do you like then?"

"Yeah, I'm gay. Are you gonna freak out on me like Jo did?"

"Nah. I kinda guessed, but I wasn't sure. It's Logan, isn't it?" She inquired.

Kendall was surprised, "How'd ya guess?"

"When we were dating, you would always kinda stare at him. I figured you were either gay or really overprotective."

"Are you okay with this? Are you going to tell anyone?" Kendall asked. He was kind of frantic now. He couldn't have the whole Palm Woods knowing, but if Jo had her way…

"I won't tell. My best friend back home was outted before he was ready. He killed himself because of it. I won't tell, and I'll try to get Jo to calm down." Camille said and started down the hallway towards Jo's apartment. "Oh, and Kendall?"

"Yes, Camille?"

"Good luck with Logan." She smiled as if she knew something he didn't.

"Good luck with Jo." He grinned back and hit the call button for the elevator again.

* * *

><p>Kendall got to 2J a few minutes after that. He took out his key and opened the door. He was greeted by a fighting James and Carlos.<p>

"How dare you touch my Cuda without my permission!" James yelled, tackling Carlos into the orange couch.

"I didn't touch your man-gel!" Carlos screamed back and threw James off of him into one of the chairs by the counter. James quickly bounced back and lunged after Carlos, who was trying to climb up the swirly slide to escape.

James grabbed Carlos' ankles and yanked. Carlos came tumbling out of the slide. He crashed into James and they both ended up sprawled on the floor. Both were back on their feet in no time.

James was clutching his nose as he stood. "You gave me a bloody nose! I swear, Carlos, if you broke my nose!"

"You're the one who pulled me down!" Carlos yelled back, staggering to his feet. He tried to put pressure on his left ankle but couldn't, "You broke my foot!"

They went to lung at each other again, but Kendall stepped between them and grabbed them both by the scruff of their necks.

"Ow! Kendall!" James yelled and started scratching at Kendall's arm and hand. There was blood smeared across his face and neck.

"Lemme at him!" Carlos growled and flailed his arms and legs, trying to come in contact with James' body, but he winced every time he moved his leg.

Kendall pushed them away from each other and let go of their necks. "Stop!"

Both boys instantly froze and looked at him. Kendall never yelled.

"Knock it off. I am not in the mood right now! You two need to fix this. Now! I'm going to go find Logan so we can take you two idiots to the hospital. I want this resolved by the time I get back." He glared at them to ground in the point and walked out the door, slamming it behind him.

The boys back in the apartment flinched as the door slammed shut. They looked at each other and flushed.

"I'm sorry, Carlos. I shouldn't have attacked you. You can use my Cuda whenever you'd like." James said bashfully. He didn't like to apologize.

"No, I'm sorry – especially for your nose. But I really didn't use your Cuda." Carlos stated.

"Then who did?" James wondered out loud. Carlos simply shrugged and sat down on the couch, awaiting Kendall and Logan's return so they could go to the hospital.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Jennifer!" Kendall called after the trio.<p>

"What?" A chorus of voices called back.

"Have you seen Logan?"

"No," Said the brunette.

"Nada," Answered the blonde.

"Yeah, down by the park." Stated the black-haired Jennifer. The other two Jennifers stared at her in wonder. "I'm not _always _with you guys."

"Thanks Jennifer." Kendall smiled, and ran towards the park.

"You're not welcome," They called after him, flipping their hair over their shoulders and strutting away in a perfectly synchronized line, complete with music.

Kendall jogged the whole way to the park. He saw Logan at one of the benches, reading.

"Logan," He called. He came to a stop in front of Logan, who marked his page and looked up, brown eyes wide.

"Hey, Kendall." Logan smiled and Kendall's breath hitched in his throat.

"James and Carlos got in a fight." Kendall simply stated.

"I'll go get the car."

Logan stood and started walking back to the Palm Woods with Kendall. Kendall wanted nothing more than to reach over and intertwine their fingers.

_No_! He scolded himself, _James and Carlos first, then Logan._

They went their separate ways when they reached the lobby, Logan to the parking garage and Kendall back to 2J.

The ride to the hospital went without a hitch. It turned out that James had sprung Carlos' ankle and Carlos had broken James' nose. James had almost cried until the doctor told him it would heal straight.

They had spent four hours in the emergency room, and on the way back, James and Carlos fell asleep in the backseat, shoulder to shoulder. Unfortunately, they had to awaken them when they arrived back at the Palm Woods. James and Carlos sleepily dragged their abused bodies back up to their room and instantly fell asleep, leaving Kendall and Logan to clean up from their earlier fight.

"Holy shit. Look at this place." Logan's eyes seized up the room. The couch was knocked on its side, its cushions splattered with James' blood. The chairs near the counter had been broken and pushed over, and their sound system – their poor entertainment system. There was a crack running through the TV and a hole in the mesh over one of the speakers. Their DVD/CD collection was scattered throughout the room.

"Yeah," Kendall didn't know what else to say. There were no words for what had happened in here.

"When they fight, they certainly do it right." Logan joked, trying to lighten the mood. He ran his hand through his brunette hair and sighed, "Let's get to work."

"If my mom sees this, she will kill them."

"Gustavo is going to kill them once he gets the bill for the TV." Logan stated. Both he and Kendall stared laughing hysterically. It had been a long day.

They slowly began to fix their apartment, the whole time making small talk. It was oddly awkward between them.

"Hey, Kendall?" Logan asked.

"Yeah, Logie?"

"Are you okay? You've been really subdued."

"Yeah, I'm fine." He sneezed. "Actually, I'm not. I broke up with Jo."

Logan's eye's widened. "Why?"

Kendall sighed and sat down on the couch. "She wanted me to tell her that I loved her, but I don't."

"You didn't love her?" Logan asked and sat down next to him. He put a hand on Kendall's back and rubbed circles. "It seemed like you did."

"I didn't. I couldn't. Not ever."

"Why?" Logan inquired innocently. He didn't know what he was doing to Kendall.

"I'm in love with someone else, but they'll never love me back." Kendall looked up at Logan with tears in his eyes. "I know you'll never love me Logan."

Logan froze. He couldn't believe that Kendall had just told him that he love him.

"Says who?" Logan asked, turned Kendall to face him. "Who says I'd never love you?"

Kendall didn't answer; he just stared at Logan. He wasn't sure what to make of Logan's comment.

Logan cupped Kendall's face in his hands and slowly brought their lips together, giving Kendall time to pull back if he wanted to. Their lips gently touched. Logan moved his mouth against Kendall's, urging him to kiss back. Kendall seemed to get the message, unfroze, and kissed Logan back.

Their lips moved silently against one another's mouths. They only separated because they ran out of air. They rested their foreheads together, both softly panting.

"Do you have any idea how long I've wanted to do that?" Logan asked.

Kendall shook his head. "I have no idea."

"Since the seventh grade."

"Really? That long? Why?" Kendall wondered.

"Do you remember when we played our rival team in hockey for championships?"

"Yeah. We lost 'cause I got kicked out of the game." Kendall said, wondering why Logan was bringing up _that _game.

"Do you remember why you got kicked out of the game?"

"No. Logan, just get to the point." He was getting a little irritated.

"You tackled the dude from the other team cause he was about to whack me in the back of the head with his hockey stick."

"Oh, yeah! I remember that. Coach was so mad the refs kicked me out of the game but didn't do anything to that jerk."

"Yep. You saved me." Logan turned slightly pink.

"Everyone was mad at me, other than you, after that game. That makes so much more sense." Kendall nodded.

"Yeah," Logan chuckled and lightly kissed Kendall on the lips, "You were my Knight in sweaty hockey gear."

Kendall laughed at Logan's cheesy joke. Logan smiled at him, loving that Kendall was now his.

"Kendall?"

"Yes, Logie?"

"Be my boyfriend?" Logan asked.

Kendall grinned from ear to ear, "Of course I will, Logan!"

Kendall threw his arms around Logan's shoulders and forcefully kissed him.

"I should have told you this a long time ago, but, I love you Kendall," Logan said once they had broken the kiss.

"Really?" Kendall asked.

Logan nodded, "You don't have to say it back if you're not ready."

"But, I am. I love you, too, Logan. Forever."

"We should really go to bed." Logan said, pulling Kendall to his feet. They walked back to their shared bedroom, holding hands the whole way.

"Hey, Logan," Kendall said once they had put on their pajamas, "Do you want to sleep with me?"

Logan's eyes got really wide at that question.

"Not like that!" Kendall laughed. He was surprised when he sneezed.

"You okay?" Logan asked, "You've been sneezing a lot ever since we got to LA."

"Can I tell you something?"

"Sure, Kenny. You can tell me anything."

Kendall looked at the floor. He was all of a sudden very shy. Logan came over to him and tilted his head so they were looking eye to eye, "What is it?"

"WheneverIlieIsneeze!" Kendall blurted out.

"What?" Logan asked. "Didn't catch that."

Kendall took a deep breath and repeated himself, "Whenever I lie, I sneeze."

"Really?" Logan asked.

"Yeah, go ahead, ask me anything. I'll lie, and then tell the truth."

"Okay, then. So if you sneeze when you lie, were you lying when you asked if I wanted to sleep with you? You know. _Like that?_"

"No," Kendall sneezed violently. Logan's eyes widened with shock, but Kendall continued, "I didn't think I was lying, but apparently I was."

"Oh," Logan said.

"Do you hate me? Am I crazy?" Kendall asked worriedly.

"No and no," Logan answered. Then he smiled evilly, "So, you wanna _sleep_ with me, huh?

"Umm…I…Lo—"Kendall was reduced to a stuttering mess at that one simple question.

"Come on now, Kendall. Answer the question," Logan said in a sultry voice while teasingly running a finger down the side of Kendall's face.

"…Yeah, Logie. I do. I've loved you for so long. I want to know what it's like to be with you." Kendall said, suddenly confident.

"I can help you with that." Logan smiled. Reaching behind Kendall's head, he grabbed a fistful of hair and yanked Kendall's head to his in a hungry, heated kiss.

Kendall moaned into Logan's mouth and wrapped his arms around Logan's waist. Slowly, but surely, Kendall's hands made their way to the hem of Logan's shirt. He played with the fabric there until Logan broke the kiss long enough to grunt out a "tease" before ripping his own shirt off of his body.

Kendall splayed his hands across Logan's shoulder blades, loving the feel of Logan's hot skin beneath his fingertips. With every touch, jolts of electricity shot through his arms and down to areas that were becoming increasingly needy.

"Kendall?" Logan said against his lips. "You're wearing too many clothes."

Kendall smiled and happily stripped off his shirt.

"Pants, too." Logan ordered.

"Greedy, are we?" Kendall teased as he slowly shucked off his pajama bottoms. He felt Logan's eyes seizing him up the entire time. "Your turn."

Logan grinned and untied the drawstring holding his bottoms up. Somehow, without Kendall's knowledge, Logan had gone commando. As his pants dropped from his waist his manhood was revealed.

Logan stood there, fully erect, and allowed Kendall to stare.

"Kendall," He whispered,"You're still wearing too many clothes."

Kendall blushed; he knew he had been caught staring. Slowly, he brought his hands up to the elastic at the top of his boxers. He grabbed the material and slid it down his legs. The fabric pooled around his feet, so he stepped out of it and kicked it to the side somewhere. Shyly, he turned towards Logan. He had never been in this situation before. Kendall had no idea if he was doing anything right.

Logan's eyes grazed over him, sending shockwaves down his belly and to his member that was hardening by the second.

Logan smiled and stepped closer to him, embracing Kendall so that their bodies touched as much as possible. "You're beautiful." Logan murmured, kissing Kendall on the shoulder.

Kendall turned even redder in the face, "Logan, I've never done this before. I don't know what I'm doing."

Logan looked up into Kendall's eyes. "I know. But, I love you, and that's what this is about. Love, not sex."

Upon hearing those words, Kendall came unhinged. "I love you, too, Logie," He said before he attacked Logan's mouth. The battle for dominance was neither quick, nor easily won, but eventually, Kendall allowed Logan to take control since he didn't know entirely what to do.

Logan led them both backwards until Kendall's knees touched the back of his bed. "Lay down, Kendall."

Kendall sat down, then pulled himself back so he was lying on his back on the bed. Logan was still standing to the side, mischief in his eyes. He climbed onto the bed and over Kendall so he was straddling Kendall's hips. Logan ground their hips together in search of delicious friction. Both boys moaned as their hard-ons came in contact with the others'.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Kendall?" Logan asked. They had gone this far and Logan knew that if they kept going, there would be no going back.

"Logan, I'm sure. I love you. I want no one else to be my first." Kendall said, his green eyes shrouded with lust.

Logan smiled and reconnected their lips. He thrust his tongue into Kendall's mouth, mapping out every corner. Logan brought his had around and grasped Kendall's hard member. He felt Kendall gasp into his mouth and he slowly pumped the hard flesh.

"Do you like that, Kendall?" Logan asked. He received only a grunt in return, and took it as a yes.

Logan detached his mouth from the blonde's and slowly kissed his way down his throat, sucking the area where his collarbone met his neck. He pulled back for a moment to admire the reddish spot he had left on his lover's throat, and then continued his way down Kendall's chest, stopping only to tease each nipple.

Kendall stopped Logan and pushed him off him, "Logan, wait."

"I'm sorry, Kenny. Did I go too far?" Logan didn't want to push Kendall's boundaries.

"No, it's just…I'm really close. I don't want to cum yet. I want to release with you." Kendall said, blushing.

Logan only smiled and placed a soft kiss on Kendall's bruised lips, "I want to cum with you, too." He said and rolled Kendall onto his back again. Logan placed two fingers at the corner of Kendall's mouth, "Suck."

Kendall opened his mouth and Logan inserted the digits. He rolled his tongue around them and made sure to get in between the fingers, the whole time watching Logan's face.

Logan's breath was coming in short pants as he felt Kendall's tongue roll over his fingers. After a few more seconds, he pulled his hand away from Kendall's mouth and replaced it with his lips. He knew what was happening next and how uncomfortable it would be for Kendall his first time.

He dragged his fingers down Kendall's chest, over his belly, and then between his legs. Logan felt Kendall tense under him as Logan's finger's circled his entrance.

"Relax," Logan murmured, placing kisses all over Kendall's face and chest as he pushed one finger into Kendall's unpenetrated hole. Kendall hissed in discomfort, and Logan crooked his finger searching for that special spot. Logan added another and scissored them apart, stretching Kendall farther. He removed both of his fingers and pushed them back in roughly. Kendall screamed.

"Did that feel good, Kenny?" Logan asked, still teasing Kendall with his fingers, "Do you want me in you? Slamming into you over and over and over?" With each word, Logan accented his point by jamming his digits back into Kendall until he was begging for him.

"Please, Logan. I need you! Now, right now!" Kendall moaned.

"Your wish is my command," Logan said as he pulled his fingers out of Kendall, eliciting a whine from the blonde. "Be patient, love."

Logan climbed back over Kendall and settled in between his legs. He quickly spat into his hand and used his spit and precum to lubricate his cock. He pressed his now ready member to Kendall's hole, "Ready?"

Kendall nodded and Logan slowly pushed the head into Kendall's hole. Kendall hissed at the intrusion but said nothing until Logan was fully sheathed in his heat, "Move."

Logan pulled out until only the tip of his member was still inside Kendall, the abruptly pushed back in causing Kendall to scream in pleasure, "There, Logie. Hit there again."

Again Logan pulled out and thrust back in, causing Kendall to moan and arch his back off the bed. Logan pressed their mouths together in a hot kiss as he continued to push into Kendall rapidly. He brought one of his hands around and latched onto Kendall's shaft, slowly sliding up and down, opposite of his thrusting hips.

Kendall's hands were clutching Logan's back, his nails cutting into Logan's shoulder blades. He moaned Logan's name, "I'm close."

"Me too." Logan thrust into Kendall a few more times and with one last scream of "Logan" ripped form Kendall's mouth, Logan came, emptying into Kendall's tight heat. He stroked Kendall faster as he rode the waves of his climax causing Kendall to tumble over the edge and splatter both of their chests with cum.

Slowly, they came down from their highs of pleasure.

"I love you, Kendall." Logan said as he gingerly pulled out of Kendall and pulled him against his chest, not caring about the mess they had just made of the sheets.

Kendall turned in his arms and pressed a kiss to Logan's lips, "I love you, too."

Kendall snuggled back into the brunette's warm embrace and both quickly landed in the realm of dreams with smiles on their faces.

* * *

><p>Mrs. Knight and Katie dragged themselves through the doorway of 2J. Both were exhausted from their extensive day of shopping, but both stopped dead in their tracks as they saw the front room. It looked as though a tornado had ripped the room to shreds.<p>

"Looks like Carlos and James got at it again," Katie said as she inspected the blood on the couch.

"When I get a hold of those boys…" Mrs. Knight trailed off, threat still lingering.

"You have fun with that, Mom. I'm going to bed. Night." Katie waved and headed back to her room.

"Good-night, sweetheart," Mrs. Knight called after her daughter. She set her bags on the counter and turned to see if the boys were in bed. If they weren't, they were going to get an earful.

She approached Carlos and James' room and opened the door. Both boy lay asleep on their own bed, still dressed in their day clothes, only James had a white bandage across his nose and Carlos had an air cast around his left ankle. She shook her head and silently closed the door. She would talk to them both tomorrow.

She opened the door across the hall and was shocked by what she found. Logan had his arms around Kendall's waist and they were both sound asleep. They were also naked and covered in a white substance that she didn't want to know what it was.

She quickly closed the door and reminded herself to talk to _them_ tomorrow too.


End file.
